


Fight or Flight

by PiraticalPrincess



Series: When we were kids Verse. [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fic preview, The past coming back to bite them in the rear, Trickshot - Freeform, part of a bigger story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiraticalPrincess/pseuds/PiraticalPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their past comes back to bite them in the rear, it's okay because they're paranoid enough to have an escape plan.<br/>This is part of a larger story I'm writing, but I wanted to get some opinions before I post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I obviously don't own anyone but Natalie.

There’s a circus in town. Natalie’s out shopping for groceries, the secret things Tasha tells (read begs) her to pick up and strings for Clint’s guitar and new mallets for the chimes she’d banged the dust out of. She really doesn't mind the scuttle. She felt really cool actually when she went to pick up Russian pickles from Vanya over in the bar with the sliding peephole and the password she tries to say but it always earns her an eye roll and a grumbled comment about hair not curly enough and being too damn happy. But she nearly drops the paper bag she’s carrying, full of their stuff, as she goggles at the familiar yellow and black tent with the garish orange trimmings. She gasps and covers her mouth with her fingertips as Trick Shot himself actually comes around the corner of a tractor trailer, a moment later she dives behind a truck parked on the street. Natalie waits, taking deep breaths as she watches until Trick Shot disappears back out of view. Then she grabs her bag and hails a cab while she thumbs out SOS to Clint. 

She gets back to the tower in a panic, skidding through the lobby and into the elevator, bursting out into the common room when the elevator opens. Good, it’s good here. She doesn’t unpack the paper bag, but she does take it to their apartment when she bolts down there, barely taking a mere second to toss it into the kitchen as she snags their go bags from the hall closet and then she’s back upstairs. She’s got her back to the corner of the kitchen as Darcy traipses in, Trick Shot’s bulls eye on her cheek and cotton candy in her hand. Natalie swings into full blown panic, spluttering at Darcy as Clint skids into the kitchen. He takes a look at her, eyes falling to their go bags at her feet, then up to Darcy’s cheek. He pales, looking like he’s been sucker punched as he too flies into a full blown panic. After a second he reigns back, collecting himself even as Natalie works herself into a further mess. 

“Circus. Trick Shot.” Natalie chokes out and Clint grabs for her hand, drawing his pistol as she scoops up their bags and in a split second they’re in the elevator and slapping as many buttons as it takes to get out of there.  
Once they’re outside, Natalie pulls her phone out of her pocket and pulls out the battery. Clint offers her his phone, and she takes its battery out too before she nods to Clint, who uses the heel of his boot to crush them into a plastic mess. And they walk away. 

Natasha hasn’t been able to get a hold of Natalie or Clint all day. It worries her a little bit, honestly. They’re always quick to answer her, one or the other. The elevator opens on the common room to find dinner under way. A sweep of her eyes tells her they’re gone.  
“I’m telling you, it’s the awesome-est thing ever.” Darcy is announcing to Tony as Thor eagerly nods. 

“Yeah yeah, it sounds like a blast. No, but seriously. Natashalie, where’s your other halves?” Tony demands, waving around a slice of pizza. “I mean, they’re the circus experts, right?” 

“A circus. There’s a circus in town?” Natasha is seriously losing her shit inside right now. There’s a circus in town and she can’t find Natalie or Clint. And then Darcy turns her head and she is by her side in an instant, turning her head to inspect the bulls-eye on her cheek. 

“Seriously, what the hell?” Darcy demands, brushing her hands away and Tasha backs up minutely. 

“Lady Natasha, what is the meaning of this?” Thor bellows. 

“Darcy, I want you to listen to me very carefully right now. Did you see Clint or Natalie today?” Natasha asks very softly.

“Yeah, they ran out just after I got home from the circus. Natalie said something about that Trick Shot guy and then they were gone.” Darcy shrugs. 

“Oh my God.” Natasha immediately pulls her gun out and checks the ammunition, adjusts the sight. “Listen to me Darcy; do not go to that circus. Trick Shot… he was… he’s bad news. He wants to kill my family. And he’s almost succeeded, even with all four of us working together, several times.” And Natasha slips out during the chaos that statement leaves behind. 

There’s something to be said for the amount that’s rubbed off on Natalie from Natasha and Clint. But she never needed to be taught how to hide. Clint rolls over in their too big bed and punches his pillow, then stuffs it further under his back as he buries his face in the crook of Natalie’s neck. Natalie doesn’t say anything, just rubs her hand down his arm soothingly. Boy, she knows. She misses Tasha too. But she won’t for long, if Tasha read her code right she’d be there by morning.  
In the dim light Clint raises his head. A finger nail taps out SOS on the window sill before the door opens and without a word, Tasha climbs into bed at his back. Clint thumbs the safety back on the pistol in his hand, under Natalie’s neck. A moment later Natalie smiles into his neck.  
“Your toes are cold, sestra.” Natalie reaches over Clint and slides her hand into Tasha’s.


End file.
